Ringing Audials
Back to 2010 Logs Jackknife Crackshot Optimus Prime Jackknife has been working on one of her older projects that had been sitting around needing attention and now she's got the weapon completed and tuned to her satisfaction, she's going to let it rip quite literally. "Clear the area!" she calls out to anyone in the room. She braces the big bruiser of a weapon against her shoulder, leaning into it, planting her feet, peering down the sight and then .... BRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT. Crackshot glances over at Jackknife where he was practicing himself. His optics flick a little bit as he backs up behind a blasting shield... Jackknife lets the trigger go after getting a good jostling from the weapon repeatedly rocking against her frame. She shakes her head a bit, trying to clear the dizzy sensation and smiling giddly. "Well that was interesting." she murmurs. :Observing some others' training, Optimus Prime looks up at the call of the Jackknife. He holds out an arm to 'help' move a mech out of the potential firing range of the weapon, optics focusing in curiosity- :-wait, that's not the sound of a normal weapon. He's by no means the only one peering around to see the results of its fire. Jackknife checks the setting on the weapon, not really minding who is staring at her like she's lost her processor having a weapon that made such a noise. "Shut down those audios.. it’s going to get noisy!" she calls out. Crackshot blinks and looks at Prime, mouthing "This weapon seems a little counterproductive..." to him as he braces himself, tipping his visor off his optics :Counter productive may be an understatement. Optimus Prime sadly cannot mouth words back, what with his facemask, but he can nod once in acknowledgement and pull a few others back as he resets his vocalizer in a cough-like noise. "If I may, what exactly was your goal with this newest creation...?" :(Of course, knowing his luck, these words may be drowned out in weapons fire.) Jackknife shifts the weapon to her shoulder again, bracing again and aiming it at a target this time. Finger curling back the trigger. The sound that issues forth from it is piercingly loud and you can practically see the sound waves moving from the weapon toward the target. Said target, one of the typical dummy drones, shows a bit of armor fatigue and the arms on it flail uncontrollably in reaction to the sound. She releases the trigger and smiles, "Much better." she murmurs, then looking toward Prime. "Disorientation via sound, sir." she offers. Crackshot peers out once it seems it was over, glancing to Jackknife then Prime as he strides forwards "Basically shaking them apart." he translates thoughtfully. :Someone forgot to tune down their audials - and someone is paying for that dearly. Is it a trick of the optic, or did Optimus Prime's audial antennae momentarily flatten backwards for a moment, there? Regardless, the next moment he's rubbing his audials with a wince, clearly regretting his choice. That...hurt. And now they're ringing. :"Sorry, I didn't catch that?" Jackknife nods to Crackshot, "I could get to that point possibly. Right now it’s more of an attack on the neural net itself. Side effects could be anything from temporary loss of audial input, armor fatigue, disruption to the energon pump, and even messing with spark harmonics." she shoulders the weapon, "Of course there is no way to know for sure of the side effects until there's a real target to use this on." Then looking to Optimus, "Disorientation mostly. Gaining an advantage against the target long enough to subdue them." Crackshot shakes his head again as well to try and fix it, nodding at jackknife "As well as ensuring comrades aren't knocked out? ' he asked the mech curiously. :A flip of a manual reset, and there's no more ringing. Though they'll need a few moments to tune /back/; until them, Optimus relies on his optics more than his sound systems. At least he catches the last bit of conversation. "It would be nice to have a little more warning," he admits, lowering his hands. "Or perhaps a more...secure area in which to test your weaponry." :He looks over his shoulder. About half the other Autobots are in various states of recovery from the blast - the other half was smart enough to shut down their audials when the shout came through. Win some, lose some. Jackknife smiles to Crackshot, "That I have to work on obviously." she states matter of factly. She inclines her head to Optimus, "I will do so next time I assure you sir." she replies to his concern. "But at least now I can get a bit of feedback on what the others here experienced as a result of the weapon." "Maybe you can tunnel it, focus it forwards like a laser beam or telescope." suggests Crackshot, optics glancing over the weapon curiously :"It certainly disorientated me," Optimus Prime admits dryly, giving an audial a final tweak. "I wouldn't want to be a mech in its front field. A focusing mechanism would certainly be useful," he adds, nodding to Crackshot. "Perhaps it would be even more powerful?" Jackknife unslings it from her shoulder, offering the butt end to Crackshot since he seems curious to look it over. "I'll work on that, trust me. I want to be sure it hits just the target and not take out a friendly." she notes seriously. A smile to Prime, "Oh I can make it do anything I wanted with the right amount of fine tuning and adjustments sir." Crackshot takes it carefully, although he had no desire to fire it, just look at its' shape and pieces "A longer barrel would concentrate the blast more and focus it." he notes finally, oblivious to the conversation. :The Prime nods. "I trust you can. We'll have to see how it fares once you've finished testing it," he offers, watching Crackshot look over the weapon. He himself is quite comfortable with the grip of an ion rifle, though you don't get to be Prime by not using any weapon available to you in battle. Sometimes you and yours can get separated. On the bright side, fists make a pretty darn good weapon, too. Jackknife inclines her head to Crackshot, "I'll take that into consideration." she replies to the mech. She smiles to Prime, "I don't believe we met officially yet sir. I go by Jackknife, but you can call me Jackie or Knife if you prefer." she states, offering him her hand. Crackshot moves to hand the weapon back 'Nice, though I prefer my pistols." he jokes, then pulls the weapon back as a hand is offered. :A nod as Optimus accepts the offered hand. "I'll stay with Jackknife for now," he says pleasantly, giving her servo a brief shake before letting go. Crackshot earns himself an optic twinkle - a smile, maybe? Close enough to such. Jackknife takes the weapon back and chuckles. "How are they working by the way Crackshot? Also, how's the work on that visor coming along? You figure out what the issue was yet?" she asks curiously. She squeezes Prime's hand during the shake, then releases it. "Very well, sir." "How are which working? ' he asks, handing the gun back "No, not quite. I took your advice and adjusted the visors' fit, but it still didn’t really seem to help. I may have to add 'focal points' like optics within optics to give me a bit more depth perception." he explains simply, looking puzzedly at the smiling twinkle. Jackknife smiles patiently to the younger mech, "Your pistols, how are they working since I checked them over?" she inquires. Then a nod given to the visor, "Hmm, thought for sure that was the problem. Ah well." she rolls her shoulders slightly. :At this point...Optimus begins to get slightly lost in the conversation. He manages to keep from showing this, however, at least obviously; instead, he turns to go help with some of the others who had suffered the effects of Jackknife's weapon. Slowly but surely, the firing range returns to a semblance of normalcy, with Autobots checking weapons and trying their accuracy once more. "OHH, I see. They're doing fine yes. It seems it just overheated. I'm keeping better track of my SPS now." he notes to her, handing over the gun "The visor will come, in time. Jackknife looks to Prime and smiles, "Oh sorry sir if that was confusing... I like to check up on mechs and femmes who I have assisted when it comes to their weapons. Make sure everything is working as it should or if there is need for follow up. In the case of Crackshot, he has a visor he's been trying to get to work right. Not my bailiwick per se, but I do enjoy looking at other's handiwork." she states. Then a nod, "Good, glad to hear it." this said to Crackshot. :"That's very attentive of you, Jackknife." Optimus Prime sounds impressed; he looks towards Crackshot, then back towards Jackknife with a slight nod. "I might ask you to look at my own weaponry at one point, but for now, I hope you both will excuse me if I take my leave." "Yes, she does help in between her own projects. You got yourself on a waiting list for a reinforced lab, Jackknife? " asks Crackshot, starting to takedown his weapons for maintenance and cleaning as they talk, still fumbling with a few pieces. He was new at this. Jackknife smiles to that from Prime, "Thank you and I would be delighted to check them over at your leisure sir." she assures him happily, then steps back to allow him to pass, "Yes, of course sir." she giggles softly at Crackshot, "Not yet, no. Wheeljack needs one better than I do trust me." Crackshot says, "But he has one already." Jackknife just smiles at Crackshot and hmms at his cleaning method, "What oil you using on that?" she asks. Crackshot then salutes Prime as he goes to leave, looking back to Jackknife again "Oh, standard Plus - not the usual stuff but a little better quality." he explains Jackknife hmms thoughtfully and says, "All right. Well I better get this back to my lab and start the tweaking phase. Take care Crackshot." Category:Logs Category:Jackknife's Logs Category:Crackshot's Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Optimus Prime's Logs